


The Hair (or The Day Natasha Stops Dying It Red)

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [152]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Hair, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 reactions to Natasha the blonde</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hair (or The Day Natasha Stops Dying It Red)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ammcj062](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/gifts).



> Prompt by ammcj062 at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [MCU, Natasha, the day she stops dying her hair red.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568235.html?thread=79693995#t79693995)

Tony quips, "I always knew you were a natural blonde."  
  
Bruce does a double-take and blinks slowly.  
  
Pepper smiles and says, "I love the hair," and even receives a 'thank you' for the compliment.  
  
Steve can't stop staring at it, Thor doesn't even seem to notice, and Maria simply mutters, "Thank G—," as the public will mostly stop recognizing her.  
  
Clint grins and twirls her curls in his fingers without saying a single word.


End file.
